


Death Takes Us All

by BoundHopes (Hadrian_Pendragons)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Chapter 2, Shuichi introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/BoundHopes
Summary: After their second trial, Shuichi finds himself falling just a little further.
Kudos: 10





	Death Takes Us All

Shuichi gets back to his room after the second trial and his feet carry him frantically to the bathroom.

He can only get to the sink before the bile rushes up from his stomach and burns at his esophagus.

It sinks in, as he drops onto his bed, facing the ceiling with blank eyes and stilted breathing.

Tojo’s death... it had been different from Akamatsu’s. Akamatsu had faced her end with dignity. She had held her head high until the rope had nearly ripped it from her shoulders—

He swallows. Clenches his hands. Undoes the tension in them bit by bit until the image drains away again.

Tojo’s had been different. Tojo had run. Not out of determination. Not out of hope. But out of pure, primal, feral desperation.

He thinks that was what struck a chord in all of them. Tojo had nothing left to lose, throwing away her composure—maybe, _maybe_ she had a chance. They would still be trapped but she was willing to do _anything_ for that chance. Would have come out with scars and death on her heels if she had made it.

But there hadn’t even been anywhere to make it to.

And then she had fallen, gracelessly, ugly, _inevitably_ to the floor, nothing more than a spatter of blood on the ground for Monokuma to laugh at.

The sight of blood is permanently etched into his mind.

The brutality of it had driven a final nail into his coffin.

_This place is hell._

_This place is unforgiving, unmerciful, deadly._

_If not for—for the others at his back... he could see himself slipping down the slippery slope to despair._

He could see them all trying to weather the blow the second trial had dealt them. One wrong step, and it would be another death, another trial, another test of his own fledgling will to see if he could truly pass the verdict and condemn another to such a gory end—

_Kaede._

He raises his arms. Covers his eyes with his hands. Tries not to sob too loudly, as if anyone could hear him.

Maybe he just wants to be able to listen for _Claire de Lune_ in the silence.

The calming tones never reach his ears.

_Am I really doing the right thing?_


End file.
